Forgotten Love
by RileyMarie1997
Summary: A dramatic love story between our favorite couple on LOST, Sawyer and Juliet, and our favorite Jedi, Obi Wan Kenobi. Only they aren't in character, they are in the real world as Josh Holloway, Elizabeth Mitchell, and Ewan McGregor. Who will Elizabeth choose? Her forgotten love from high school? Or the man she fell head over heels for in college? Her love is put to the test.
1. A Walk Down Memory Lane

Elizabeth sat on the couch in the living room reading a book. She could hear Josh in the upstairs bathroom getting ready for the day. Taking a sip of her orange juice she felt a small kick in her stomach. Yes, Elizabeth was pregnant, about eight months pregnant to be exact. She laughed softly setting her orange juice back down on the coffee table and cradled her pregnant belly with one hand as she continued to read.

After about ten minutes Josh finally came down the stairs, showered and dressed. Elizabeth had recently developed a habit of waking early in the morning. Most likely a pregnancy thing she assumed. It was Saturday so Josh didn't have work, and Elizabeth was on maternity leave so they had they day to themselves.

"Mornin beautiful." Josh said as he gave Elizabeth a kiss on the forehead and headed into the kitchen. The kitchen and living room were divided from the stairs and Josh disappeared as he turned the corner. Elizabeth could hear Josh swing the fridge open.

"I'm craving pancakes if you're in the mood for making breakfast." Elizabeth spoke up for Josh to hear. She set her book on the coffee table next to her orange juice.

Josh's head poked around the corner, "Well it's a good thing I'm here to make you those pancakes." He winked and headed back into the kitchen. Elizabeth smiled and reclined in the couch, propping her feet up on the coffee table. She had grown more and more uncomfortable as the pregnancy went on. She could never find a comfortable position but she was excited nonetheless. Closing her eyes to relax she could hear Josh mixing all the ingredients together.

"You get any sleep last night, Blondie?" Josh's voice echoed into the living room. His deep southern drawl was something Elizabeth would never get tired of.

She opened her eyes and looked in the direction of the kitchen she could see eggs on the counter and a bowl on the island and little glances of Josh making his way around the kitchen, most likely looking for a clean pan. "Got enough." She answered and adjusted herself on the couch again in attempt to get comfortable, apparently a lost cause at this point.

"Heard you get up pretty early this morning." Josh's voice came in again.

Elizabeth gave up on adjusting herself and pushed herself off the couch. "Seems to be earlier every morning." She sighed as she made her way into the kitchen. As she turned the corner she saw Josh in the middle of flipping a pancake. She was greeted with a smile, his charming smile, dimples and all.

Josh turned and leaned up against the counter next to the stove, watching the raw batter carefully as to not burn it. "At least you're not gettin' tired during the day."

Elizabeth laughed sweetly and nodded, "this is true." She stepped into the pantry and grabbed the syrup and set it on the island.

Josh poked at the pancake with his spatula, "just a couple more months." He said with a small grin as he placed the pancake on a plate. "You're doin' great." He added and poured more batter onto the hot pan. "Better than I would." A small chuckle escaped his lips and smiled up at Elizabeth once more.

Elizabeth's phone rang from upstairs. She rolled her eyes with a small sigh it was most likely the hospital. Her co-workers had been calling ever since she left on maternity leave. Elizabeth lead a team of OBGYN's and apparently faced problems every other day that they just had to have her consent on. It was growing to be quite annoying. She made her way up the stairs into the bedroom and snatched her phone off the bedside table.

 _Missed Call From Ashley_

Elizabeth unlocked her phone but didn't bother to call back, she had faith her team could figure out anything that happened while she was gone.

She headed back down the stairs and set her phone on the kitchen table and took a seat in one of the dining chairs. Josh had set out a plate of pancakes in the center of the table and was grabbing two glasses of milk. He set a glass in front of Elizabeth and took the chair directly across from her.

The both filled their plates with pancakes and started in on light conversation about the baby's room and any last minute purchases that they would have to take care of. After they finished Sawyer cleared the plates and set them in the sink. He walked back over to Elizabeth and helped her up out of her chair.

He held her in his arms and rested one hand on her stomach while Elizabeth rested her head on his chest. "It gets more and more real every day." Josh's voice was calm and peaceful.

Elizabeth lifted her head up off his chest. "You're not gonna get cold feet on me are you." She grinned and squeezed his hand jokingly.

"Just because I got a _little_ nervous on our wedding day doesn't mean I'm gonna do the same now." Josh defended himself.

"You were missing the whole morning, Josh." Elizabeth stated very matter-of-factly.

"Miles knew where I was the whole time." Josh said with another grin. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He let Elizabeth out of his arms and took a quick glance at his phone. "Speak of the devil!" He wiggled his phone in the air and answered it.

"What's up Miles?" He asked and furrowed his brow a bit. Elizabeth smiled and grabbed the syrup off the table and put it back in the pantry. She leaned her back up against the counter and watched Josh. She truly did love him. Even though their marriage had a bit of a rocky start, which Josh refused to admit, she couldn't ask for a better husband. "It can't wait until Monday?" Josh's voice grew annoyed.

A frown forced its way onto Elizabeth's lips she knew exactly what that meant. Josh would have to head into the station. Josh didn't have much of a weekend last week either, even though he was home he was glued to his laptop working on a case that had been demanding almost all of his attention lately.

Josh hung up his cell and shoved it back into his pocket. He looked up at Elizabeth and sighed. "Gotta head into the office for a few hours." His face was as upset as hers.

"It's alright." Elizabeth forced a smile and walked over to Josh giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't work too hard." Her hands rested on his chest and they shared a kiss that was definitely overdue. Josh's kisses never failed to make Elizabeth weak in the knees.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He promised and headed for the front door, grabbing his keys and leather jacket on the way out.

Elizabeth smiled and watched him pull out of the driveway through the window. She appreciated how hard Josh worked, but sometimes she did wish they could just take a break from the world and go away somewhere to escape the responsibilities of the world.

She walked into the living room and realized she left her glass on the coffee table. As Elizabeth picked up the glass she heard her phone go off once more, but this time it wasn't a phone call. Assuming it was a text from Ashley she was in no hurry to check it. But, she felt inclined to see who was trying to contact her. She put the empty glass into the sink and grabbed her phone from off the kitchen table.

It was a Facebook notification. _It's Coleen McGregor's Birthday Today!_

The name McGregor stood out to Elizabeth. That was not a name she had heard or thought about in a long time, although, many good memories came along with this name. And one memory she had chosen to forget that still made her heart ache to this day.


	2. A Day to Herself

Elizabeth thought about the McGregor family and all the good times she had spent with them. Her thoughts finally focused in on one particular member, Ewan. Her emotions began to spin out of control. Ewan was a young love, a high school fling.

Elizabeth then began to think about Colleen and Ty, Ewan's parents, who had become like second parents to her throughout high school. Ewan had three other brothers so another female presence in the house was something Colleen treasured quite a bit. Elizabeth smiled thinking about the shopping dates she had with his mother, and how much she missed her. She then thought about the day she headed off to college and how she decided to stop by the McGregor's house one last time and how Ty admitted she was like the daughter he never had. Those memories stuck with her all throughout college. She would give anything just to go back to her time with Ewan's family.

But, there was one thing holding her back. One moment in time that broke Elizabeth's heart almost beyond repair, the night that Ewan chose another girl over Elizabeth.

Stephanie Jones, her name was Stephanie, the girl Ewan chose to replace Elizabeth after a series of misinterpreted signals and rushed feelings. As a young teenager this was almost too much for Elizabeth to bear. But, she still had feelings for him. She didn't know why, she constantly told herself loving him in the first place only resulted in heartbreak.

Elizabeth sighed as she glanced down at her phone one more time. It was ten to noon, she still had the entire day ahead of her. She hadn't talked or seen the McGregor family in over eight years, she didn't even know if they still lived in the same house. It was about a half hour drive back to their old neighborhood. Elizabeth began arguing with herself on whether or not she should stop by and say hello. It was Colleen's birthday after all. Ewan probably didn't even live in the same state anymore, so her fear of meeting again after so long probably wasn't something to get worked up over.

After about ten more minutes of self-convincing Elizabeth found herself in her car on her way to where she grew up. Her parents moved out of their old house across from the McGregor's the same year she married Josh, so she had no idea if the McGregor's were still living there. If they weren't then Elizabeth had a nice drive to herself.

Elizabeth found herself turning onto a familiar street after a long trip, there was a bit of traffic so it lengthened the drive by about fifteen minutes. As she turned into the neighborhood she saw children playing in the sprinklers. A couple walked their dog down the street and gave her a wave as she passed them. She waved back with a sweet smile. Then she saw it, the little yellow house with the red door. Ewan's childhood house. Her heart skipped a beat as she parked in front of the yard. There were two cars in the driveway someone was obviously home.

Taking in a deep breath Elizabeth swung open the car door and pushed herself out. She stood in the yard for a few seconds before making her way towards the door. It was too late to back out now she was already knee deep. She anxiously walked up the stone pathway to the front door. She rang the doorbell and stepped back listening for any sign of movement.

A familiar voice boomed from inside and was followed by laughter. Elizabeth smiled relieved that someone was home and that she didn't take this trip for nothing. The door swung open and her eyes met a familiar pair of eyes that she truly missed. Ty McGregor.

"Well look who it is!" A large smile made its way onto Ty's face and his eyes sparkled out of pure joy. He pulled Elizabeth into arms and gave her a hug that seemed to make up for all the hugs she had missed out on over the years. His goatee tickled her cheek like it always used to and Elizabeth immediately felt at home. "What are you doing on this part of town?" He released her from his bear hug and led her into the house.

Elizabeth laughed and stepped inside and immediately was brought back to her childhood, everything in the house was so familiar. "I figured it was time for a visit." She said with a smile as they arrived in the living room.

"Ty who was at the d-" Colleen came around the corner and laid eyes on Elizabeth. She immediately stopped in her tracks and hurried into the living room to wrap Elizabeth in a hug. "What are you doing here?" She tightly grabbed Elizabeth and held her in a loving embrace. She let go but held onto her hands and directed the attention at the obvious bulge of her stomach. "You're just glowing! Absolutely beautiful!" Her voice was overjoyed.

Elizabeth was absolutely flattered. "Thank you." She looked down at her belly and back up at the happy faces of the couple she had once considered family.

"When are you due?" Colleen asked letting go of Elizabeth's hands and inviting her to sit on the couch.

"Two months." Elizabeth answered as she sat in the couch and tried to get comfortable as the couple sat next to each other in the couch across from her beaming with excitement. She examined the couple, they had definitely aged, but they still had the youthful light behind their eyes. Elizabeth adored the McGregor's they were definitely one of the couples she hoped she would one day become with her husband. And she had that, with Josh.

"You must be getting anxious." Colleen smiled as Ty wrapped his arm around his wife.

"How's Josh holding up?" Ty chuckled and Elizabeth laughed with Ty.

"Pretty well actually." Elizabeth admitted. "We'll see how he holds up once I actually go into labor." She said and the McGreggor's laughed with her.

Colleen wrapped her hand in Ty's and smiled up at him. "Ty passed out the day Ewan was born." The two of them laughed together and Elizabeth managed to force a laugh. Even the sound of his name was too much for her. She felt her heart skip a beat.

Right then someone hurried down the stairs and dashed into the kitchen. They could hear the individual rustling around in the fridge and Elizabeth furrowed her brow a bit. Ewan had three brothers, which one was it?

"Cole!" Ty called into the kitchen. "Get in here and come say hello." Elizabeth smiled excited to see Cole after so long.

A much taller, much more mature version of Cole came around the corner into the living room holding a jug of milk. Elizabeth got up from the couch and opened her arms for a hug.

"Ah no way!" Cole smiled and accepted her hug. Elizabeth began to feel more and more at home. "What are you doing here?" Cole asked still holding onto Elizabeth.

Elizabeth rubbed his back lovingly and released him from her grasp. "Thought I'd stop by and wish your mom a happy birthday." She smiled at Colleen and then looked back at Cole. "Look at you!" She added, completely blown away at how much Cole had grown up. "How old are you now? Seventeen? Eighteen?"

"Seventeen." Cole answered and cracked open the jug of milk and lifting it up towards his mouth.

"Cup young man!" Colleen reminded him, to which Cole responded with a deep sigh and a not so subtle roll of the eyes. He went back into the kitchen and Elizabeth returned to her seat.

Elizabeth was still in shock about how much Cole had grown up, she remembered the day he was born. Ewan, Wyatt, and Cody all had to stay at Elizabeth's house while their parents rushed to the hospital.

Cole came back into the living room and dropped into a recliner next to Elizabeth. "Cody's gonna be pissed he's not here to see you." He took a large swig of the glass of milk he poured himself.

"Where is Cody?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"California with his soon to be fiancé." Coleen answered and Elizabeth turned her attention back to the couple.

"He's proposing?" Elizabeth was hit with another wave of shock. "To who?" She quickly did the math in her head, seemed about right. He had to be around 23 or 24 by now.

"Sarah Johnson." Cole answered.

Elizabeth whipped her head back in Cole's direction. "You're kidding!" Sarah was the younger sister of Rebecca and Rachel who frequently hung out with Ewan and her. Elizabeth began to wonder how the Johnson's were doing. She realized that she shut off everything from her childhood when she moved away for college.

"Popping the question tonight." Cole shrugged and took another large drink of the milk.

"And Wyatt?" Elizabeth was almost too afraid to ask, she felt as if she knew nothing about the family she had once called her own.

Ty adjusted his position on the couch. "Moved down to Arizona with his wife."

Elizabeth furrowed her brow, Arizona? Why would anyone leave Seattle for Arizona? She sat back and processed everything that she had just heard. She hoped they wouldn't acknowledge the fact she didn't ask about Ewan. Colleen and Ty were completely aware of what Elizabeth went through. They were actually on her side. Helped her through a very difficult time. Countless nights of being pushed to the side for Stephanie and left behind, only to find herself almost taking Ewan's place in the family.

Elizabeth's phone buzzed in her purse that was sitting next to her. She reached inside and saw it was a text from Josh.

 _Won't be making it to dinner tonight. Finally got a lead on the case, probably won't be back until midnight._

Elizabeth frowned slightly as she dropped her phone back in her purse. She desperately wanted time with Josh, but she felt she wouldn't be able to have his full attention until this case was over.

Ty got up from his seat and headed towards the kitchen and stopped about half way in between. "I'm gonna whip up some stake's." He looked at Elizabeth. "Can I assume you'll be staying for dinner?" He asked with his usual twinkle in his eye.

Elizabeth grinned she couldn't refuse. Josh was working late and she would only go home to eat leftovers. "I'd love to stay."

"Sweet." Cole said as he got up and headed into the kitchen to fill up his cup again. Colleen stood up and made her way over to Elizabeth she sat down next to her and gave her another hug.

"So sweet of you to come by." Colleen said in her soft voice.

"I'm glad I did." Elizabeth smiled and returned the hug.

The two of them talked for about an hour while Ty prepared the meal. Cole popped in and out making little comments and asking questions here and there. Elizabeth learned Ewan was single, he had apparently been engaged but couldn't go through with it. After exchanging stories and catching up after so long dinner was ready.

Ty had set the table beautifully with the flowers he had apparently purchased for Colleen that morning. As they dug into their meals the sound of the front door opening echoed through the halls. All four of them looked up from their plates and Ty stood up from his chair. Elizabeth grew extremely cautious. Cole was in California, Wyatt was in Arizona, and Ewan was out of town on business.

A tall figure stepped into the kitchen and Elizabeth's heart began to race. She sat in shock as a familiar pair of blue eyes pierced hers. It was Ewan. Ewan McGreggor, the man who broke her heart and who she hadn't seen in years was now face to face with her.

Ewan's face was full on confusion and shock. His mouth dropped open and it looked as if he was trying to speak but his words couldn't find his mouth. "E-Elizabeth?"


	3. I Can't Even Giver Her Myself

"Damn it!" Josh cursed under his breath as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. Miles looked up at Josh with a confused look on his face. "She still hasn't texted back." Josh decided to clarify once he saw the look he was getting.

Miles shook his head slowly and returned his attention to his laptop. He was busy gathering the last bit of evidence they needed before heading out to close their case. "Has she read it?" He asked as his fingers danced on the keyboard getting closer and closer to the warrant they needed.

Josh yanked his phone back out of his pocket to check. He punched in the password and he opened his conversation with Elizabeth. "Yeah."

"Well… then she's probably just enjoying the nigh to herself." His tone wasn't sympathetic at all, it never was. Miles wasn't one for drama. "I'm sure she's fine, man." He clicked the print button and stepped over to the printer to the left of Josh.

"You boys about ready to head out?" Kim, their head agent stuck her head in the door.

"Just about." Miles answered, grabbing the document from the printer and shoving it into a folder filled with other papers and leads they had on the case. Kim nodded and hurried back down the hall. Miles glanced at the clock. "Does she ever go home?" Miles joked and grabbed his gun from the table and slipped it into his holster.

Josh jumped up from his reclined position to get a better look at the clock. "It's already nine thirty" His voice boomed down the halls of the empty station.

"Relax." Miles attempted to get Josh to focus on what was important. "We've got the lead, we finally have a location. All we have to do is go shut this down and we'll get to put our feet up."

Josh could sense Miles was getting annoyed with him but he couldn't help it. His pregnant wife was sitting at home alone and had been on too many occasions this past month because of this damn case. Josh wanted to be there for her. He felt Elizabeth had been holding requests back because she was too afraid to bother him. He hated when work interfered with his life at home. He promised Elizabeth he would give her everything, and right now he couldn't even give her himself. It was an awful feeling.

Miles handed Josh his gun and patted him on the shoulder. "Lets get this done so you can get back to her." Josh looked at Miles and took the gun. He nodded once and shoved his gun in his holster as the two of them hurried out of the station.

They dove into the car. Miles in the driver seat and Josh in the passenger seat. Miles put the car in drive and sped out of the parking lot.


	4. The Reunion

All eyes were now on Elizabeth. Out the corner of her eye, Elizabeth could see Cole looking back and forth between Ewan and her. The silence in the room was unbearable. Elizabeth held her breath, hoping someone else would speak up, anyone. But they just sat in painful silence. "Hey, Ewan." She finally managed to spit out in her calm voice.

"What are you doing here?" He set the black helmet that was in his arms on the counter and made his way over to her, shock still covered his face.

Elizabeth didn't stand up right away she honestly didn't know what to do with herself in that moment. She was frozen, under the impression she would escape this blast from the past without the ugly layer of her past. As Ewan got closer she pushed herself up out of her seat. "I figured I'd stop by and wish your mom a happy birthday." She explained herself as he pulled her into his arms. It was an awkward hug for Elizabeth, she assumed it was awkward for him too. But Ewan held her so tightly that her stomach pressed into her body in a very uncomfortable way.

"A very nice surprise." Colleen finally spoke up and smiled at Elizabeth, flashing an apologetic look her way. Ewan let her go and Elizabeth forced a smile on her face. She was embarrassed and she didn't know why. She was the one who put herself in this position.

Cole shoved a piece of meat in his mouth and looked up at Ewan. "Thought you were away on business." He said through his mouth full of food.

Ewan didn't take his eyes off of Elizabeth for what seemed like eternity. She eventually sat back down and Ewan finally looked at Cole. "We managed to wrap things up earlier than planned." He answered and pulled up a chair for himself, directly across from Elizabeth. Giving his mother a quick kiss on her head as he passed by.

"Calvin get through all of his sales okay?" Ty asked as he cut his large piece of meat. Ewan nodded as he helped himself to a plate.

"Calvin?" Elizabeth asked. "As in Calvin Smith?" Ewan looked directly back into her eyes again. She wanted more than anything to look away but something kept pulling her back into his gaze.

"Mmhhmm." Ewan answered with another smile as he filled his plate.

"They finally got that business started up that they always talked about." Ty said giving his son a quick pat on the shoulder. Calvin was Ewan's best friend when they were all growing up and obviously their friendship stuck. Ewan and Calvin always talked about starting their own motorcycle shop. They dreamed of selling the country's most pristine models. The two of them were most likely on business getting their name out there to the other businesses they wished to sell on behalf of.

"You gonna get me a deal on that Harley I asked you about?" Cole asked and raised his eyebrows.

"Absolutely not!" Colleen interrupted and stared both her sons down. "I will not allow you to have one of those as long as you're living here." Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. She had forgotten how much she loved these moments. She made eye contact with Ewan again and was locked in his eyes once again.

Ewan laughed and looked back at Colleen. "Ah don't do that to him, mom." He popped a piece of steak in his mouth and chewed it quickly. "You let me get my first bike at sixteen." Elizabeth remembered that bike it was Ewan's most prized possession. He took he for rides on it when he wasn't with Stephanie.

"And do you remember the day you crashed into the median on the highway and ended up in the hospital for a month?" Colleen reminded him of that nightmare of a day. It was horrible the entire family, including Elizabeth raced to the hospital the second they heard Ewan was in critical condition.

The table got silent once again as they all thought about one of the scarier moments in all their lives. "You're on your own dude." Ewan surrendered with a wink towards his brother. Cole sighed and slouched in his chair a bit as he continued in on his dinner.

The five of them proceeded to finish their dinner and moved onto cake to celebrate Colleen's birthday. Ewan and Elizabeth locked eyes quite a few more times throughout dinner. They all engaged in light conversation and continued to play catch-up due to their absence from each others lives.

After dinner Cole challenged Elizabeth and Ewan to a well overdue match of Mario Cart which had been their go-to game as kids. The three of them spent hours challenging each other to re-matches and placing bets on who would win next. Elizabeth watched Colleen and Ty occasionally pass by the living room shaking their heads and laughing.

As the clock approached eleven o'clock Cole remembered he had homework and dragged himself back up the stairs to finish what he had left. Ewan and Elizabeth looked at each other with faint smiles, not missing those days of having their noses buried in a book at all.

"I should probably get going." Elizabeth said quietly as she glanced at the clock and then back towards Ewan. She felt weird. She wanted to leave to get away from the painful reminders, but something inside her was begging her to stay. A part of her still loved Ewan and she hated herself for it. But that was why she had to leave. She couldn't let herself stay there any longer than she needed. The found the more time she spent with Ewan the more real those painful memories became. The memories she spent years trying to bury.

Ewan looked at Elizabeth with longing eyes. "Yeah." He whispered. "That'd probably be best." He admitted. And Elizabeth could almost feel the disappointment in his voice.

Ewan helped Elizabeth to her feet and walked her to the door. "Elizabeth's leaving!" He called to the household before they reached the entryway. The two of them stood across from one another in the hallway, just looking at each other.

Elizabeth heard Cole race down the stairs and slid into the hallway, his socks not having much friction on the wood floor. "You're coming back soon right?" Cole joked as he wrapped his arms around Elizabeth.

"I'll definitely have to stop by once I have the baby." Elizabeth squeezed Cole tightly. "I don't think your mother would ever forgive me if I didn't." She laughed sweetly.

"She wouldn't." Colleen's voice came from behind Elizabeth and she laughed letting go of Cole and thrusting her arms around Colleen. Ty's face beamed from behind Colleen. He pulled Elizabeth into a hug after Colleen let her go.

"Be safe on the way home, sweetheart." Ty kissed Elizabeth's forehead and squeezed her arms before putting his arm around his wife.

Elizabeth smiled. "I will." She said reaching for the door. Ewan grabbed it before she could and opened it for her with his charming smile.

"I'll take you to your car." He insisted as he followed her onto the porch. Shutting the door behind him Elizabeth caught a quick glimpse of the family giving her a quick wave. They walked to her car in complete silence. Elizabeth didn't know how to say goodbye. She already did it once and it was one of the most unpleasant moments of her life. She took the last few steps to the front of her car and she spun around to face Ewan. His face was barely visible from the dim glow of the streetlight.

"Well I guess this is it." Elizabeth sighed as she studied his face. Her heart began to race again. He looked like he had something to say but didn't have the courage to let the words out.

"Yeah." Ewan agreed and nodded slowly. Elizabeth could see pain behind his eyes, but she wasn't going to say anything if he wasn't. She said everything she needed in their last goodbye.

Elizabeth pulled him into a hug unable to stop herself. His arms found their way around her and they stood in each other's arms for a long while. Another small kick came from her stomach and Elizabeth smiled when Ewan stepped back a bit, he obviously felt the kick. "I guess she's awake." She smiled and cradled her very pregnant belly.

"It's a girl?" Ewan asked looking down and then back up at Elizabeth.

"I think so." Elizabeth grinned. "Josh wants it to be a boy." A laugh escaped her lips and Ewan laughed with her. They looked into each other's eyes one last time before Elizabeth opened her car door. "Goodbye, Ewan." She said as she slid into the car.

"Goodbye, Liz." Ewan said as he began to shut the car door. His fingers slid off the side of the car once he shut the door. The engine roared to life as Elizabeth turned the key. She turned on her lights and put the car in reverse. Ewan backed up slowly to give her room to pull away. "Wait!" Ewan yelled and raised one arm to get her attention. Elizabeth barely heard him call out over the sound of the radio. She hit the brakes and rolled down her window as Ewan ran over to her car.

Elizabeth looked at him with a concerned look. She was afraid she had forgotten something but she was sure the only thing she brought with her was her purse.

Ewan thrust himself at the side of her car and braced himself with his arms. "I love you, Elizabeth!" His eyes were now begging her to stay. Elizabeth felt her heart drop. That was honestly the last thing she wanted to hear in that moment.

"What?" There was no doubt she heard him, she just didn't want to believe it. She put the car in park and looked up at him, hanging onto his every word.

"I love you." Ewan repeated. "I always have." His voice seemed forced, as if he wasn't even aware of what he was saying. At this point Elizabeth was unbelievably confused. This had to be some sort of joke. There was no way he meant any of this.

Elizabeth's lip tightened and her eyes narrowed as she tried to make sense of what was happening. The engine of the car continued to run and was the only thing filling the silence. "Did you really think now was a good time to tell me this, Ewan?" She noticed her tone switched to a sense of frustration.

"I had to." He admitted and let his hands fall from the car. His eyes still continuing to dig their way into her own.

Elizabeth ripped the keys out of the ignition and pushed the car door open. She got out and watched Ewan step back, almost in fear. Slamming the car door shut she took a single step towards him. "Don't." She pointed at him and her voice cracked from the anger and emotions she was holding back.

Ewan scoffed. "Don't what? Confess my feelings?" He took a step towards her, not breaking eye contact for a second.

"I don't know what you're doing." Elizabeth began to tremble from the intensity of her emotions. "But I need you to stop." She turned and placed her hand back on the car door.

"You can't tell me you don't still have feelings for me!" Ewan yelled from behind her. Elizabeth stopped in her tracks and began to breathe heavily as she held back the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks.

"Of course I do!" She spun around, tears now racing down her face. "But you broke my heart, Ewan!" Elizabeth sobbed unable to control herself. "What do you want from me?" Her voice cracked again. "Leave Josh and fall back into your arms?" She wiped her face and took in a deep breath. "I'm pregnant with his baby!" Ewan opened his mouth to say something but Elizabeth didn't let him. "I gave you so many chances, Ewan." Her lip tightened again as she attempted to control herself. "And you just pushed me to the sidelines." A sob escaped her lips once more.

Ewan looked at Elizabeth like he was in pain. Like she had literally stabbed him in the heart. "I'm sorry." He whispered and looked down at the ground. "I was young and stupid."

Elizabeth let out a laugh in between tears that sent a chill down Ewan's spine. "No." She shook her head. "I was stupid." She wiped away her tears once more. "For trying so damn hard to get you to remember what we once had." She shook her head again. "I hope Stephanie was worth it." Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore she tore the car door back open and went to climb in. But before she could Ewan's hands were on her waist.

Raising her arms in defense, Elizabeth attempted to shove him away but he spun her around and pressed his lips against hers. Elizabeth hit his chest with both hands trying everything she could to get him off of her, but she was absolutely defenseless in her state. To her surprise she found herself giving into Ewan. She let herself slip into a world she once dreamed was a reality. As badly as she wanted to slap Ewan in the face there was an equal part of her that wanted to continue kissing him. The part that still loved Ewan. The kiss gradually grew more passionate and then Elizabeth yanked herself from the fantasy she seemed to be dancing in.

Elizabeth finally managed to push Ewan away and she immediately climbed back into the car. She shut the door before Ewan could say anything else. Giving him one last look before speeding away from the house. Ewan stood in the lawn, alone and hating himself for the shit he put Elizabeth through.

Tears filled Elizabeth's eyes again as she turned out of the neighborhood. The roads were empty except for a few other drivers out a lot later than they should be. The traffic light just outside of the neighborhood flashed red and Elizabeth brought the car to a stop. She buried her face in her hands to muffle her sobs. She was so confused. How was that love? How was any of that love? Ewan never gave Elizabeth the time of day when he had the chance. And now he claimed he loved her through all of that?

Looking up for a brief second Elizabeth noticed the light was now green. She took her foot off the break and pressed the gas pedal. As she approached the middle of the intersection a drunk driver sped through his red light and directly into the passenger side of Elizabeth's car.

Everything went black.

Just a mile away, still standing alone in the yard, Ewan heard the loud bang of metal on metal. He cocked his head in the direction of the sound. Then his heart dropped. He realized exactly what it was. Ewan ran to his motorcycle and threw one leg over the side of it. He kicked it to life and raced out of the neighborhood.

Then he saw it. He saw the one thing he hoped he would never see. His heart was beating out of his chest. Ewan didn't even stop to check if any cars were coming he rode his bike straight up to the side of Elizabeth's car. The passenger's side was completely smashed in. Ewan jumped off his motorcycle and saw Elizabeth's head against the window. Her eyes were closed.

"No." He whimpered as he slowly opened the door, catching Elizabeth's body as it spilled out of the car. Unbuckling her seatbelt he lifted her from the wreckage. Her head was heavy against his shoulder, her body lifeless. Blood ran down the side of her face from hitting her head on the window. Her arm was speckled with shards of glass and Ewan fell to the ground with her in his arms.

A car pulled up behind them and a group of teenagers came out of it. "What happened?" One of them asked and Ewan spun his head around still holding Elizabeth tightly.

"Call and ambulance!" He demanded.


End file.
